1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack capable of preventing or inhibiting damage of a component mounted in a protecting circuit module from an external impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries refer to rechargeable batteries, unlike primary batteries that cannot be recharged. The secondary batteries are widely used in the field of electronic devices such as a cellular phone, a notebook computer and a camcorder.
Among various kinds of secondary batteries, a lithium secondary battery is widely used because of its high operating voltage and high energy density per unit weight. The lithium secondary battery is manufactured in several shapes, and cylinder-type, can-type and pouch-type secondary batteries are used as representative shapes of the lithium secondary batteries.
The pouch-type secondary battery is formed by inserting an electrode assembly into a pouch and sealing the pouch, and an electrode lead connected to an electrode tab of the electrode assembly is connected to a component such as a protecting circuit module (PCM) or positive temperature coefficient (PTC), thereby forming a core pack. A top case for surrounding the PCM is formed at an upper part of the core pack, and the core pack is built in a hard case or surrounded by a label for packing, thereby forming a battery pack.